The maiden with orange hair
|details = We got a job from a restaurant owner. They want us to investigate a girl named Maria who works there. Get the details from the client. |fameAdv = 0 |fameTrd = 5,000 |fameBtl = 0 |step1 = 1 / Smiling Maria / Lisbon / Cafeteria Owner in Square / I was waiting for you to show up. First let me explain my problem. I recently hired on a girl named Maria, and although she's little, she is attentive and her smile really brings in the customers. But she absolutely refuses to set foot on a boat. I have to leave to get fresh supplies myself. / / / / / |step2 = 1 / Maria who cannot board ships / Lisbon / Cafeteria Owner / I've heard that something happened to make her avoid ships. I want you to ask around town to find out what that was. If I knew more, I could possibly convince her to get on a boat. Please, see what you can do, and I'll be in your debt. / / / / / |step3 = 1 / Pirate attack / Lisbon / Market Keeper / Maria comes here all the time. She's cheerful and a good haggler. She's had to be, just to get by, what with her mother dying so young. But her fear of boats is causing trouble at her new job. If only those pirates hadn't attacked... / / / / / |step4 = 1 / Reason for working / Lisbon / Girl near Nzinga Mbemba Estate / Maria? Yeah, we're friends. But she hasn't come to play in a while. She doesn't have a mother, you know. And then to lose her father and brother like that? So now she has to work all the time. I hope she can come to play again soon. / / / / / |step5 = 1 / Maria's father and older brother / Lisbon / Fisherman near Craftsman / Maria's brother and father? They were able seamen. She happened to be sailing with them the day the pirates attacked. They stayed behind with the rest of the sailors to allow the civilians time to escape. After that, well, I don't want to say... / / / / / |step6 = 1 / An amazing sailor / Lisbon / Fabric Dealer near Bank / I was on the ship that day. It was terrible. But thanks to the crew's sacrifice, I escaped and am able to be here today. They were magnificent sailors.... I still remember a little crying girl on the boat yelling, "Don't leave me alone, come with me!" / / / / / |step7 = 1 / Maria's hair / Lisbon / Young Boy near Square / I have to apologize to her! She has red hair, you see. It's all pretty and shiny. And mine's just curly. So I got jealous, and made fun of her hair. / / / / / |step8 = 1 / Orange gotten from mother / Lisbon / Young Boy / She was furious. She pounded on me with her fists, yelling, "It's the same colour as my mother's was!" So, I'm going to apologize. First, I'll straighten out my hair. Then, I'll dy it red! It'll look just like hers! Good idea, right? No? / / / / / |step9 = 1 / As steward / Lisbon / Cafeteria Owner / So that's the story. What a shame. She's so good at housework and management, and she has such a beautiful smile. Hey, would you hire her as a steward for your Quarters? She won't have to see any ships, and it would be a good use for her talents. / / / / / |step10 = |stepfinal = The maiden with orange hair / Lisbon / Maria / Maria, unable to get provisions from the ship, is struggling at her job. If she could be a steward, she could put her talents to work. Hire her as your steward. / |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 10 |reportfame = 4 |landarea = Lisbon |seaarea = }} Category:Lisbon/Merchant